Love, Lies, Money, Betrayal and Deceit
by Kira Anne
Summary: B/V romance with a major twist! Yamcha and Bulma are engaged. Does that stop Vegeta from getting what he wants? And does Yamcha have a hidden agenda for Bulma? Read to find out! Please R/R!


This fan fic is written in loving memory of my great grandma, I hope I made her proud.  
  
Dedication is to a couple of great friends and sisters I have. Kero and Eri Thanks so much for cheering me on when I let you read a five pages of this. I hope the rest of it measures up to the first five pages! I also want to dedicate this to my grandma, who has been very supportive of my writing. Thank you Mamaw.   
  
Okay that's it! Enjoy and don't be too hard, it's only my second fic, I am still relatively new at this! lol enjoy!  
  
~ Kira Anne   
  
:::: I don't own DBZ, or any of the characters. I am a fan, which is what compelled me to write this. This is for other fans. I am as broke now as when I started writing this, so I don't make any money off it! Get the point?::::  
  
  
  
Love, Lies, Money, Betrayal, and Deceit  
  
Bulma lay smiling in her lover's arms. She held onto him tightly. She loved Yamcha with all her heart, He was wonderful. She smiled up at him sweetly.  
" I had better go." He said as he began to dress. Something had been troubling him.  
" Oh please stay." She begged.  
" I can't Bulma." He told her slipping into his shirt.  
" What's up with you anyway, you seem in a rush to leave." She said him.  
" Yeah well that's actually what I came over here to say, Bulma I don't think we should see each other anymore." He said with a shaky voice. Her blue eyes filled with tears.  
" What? Why?" She asked with tears streaming down her cheeks. He stood up and looked at her, she was still wrapped in the bed sheets.  
" Because I am sort of seeing someone else." He said as he put his shoes on.  
" WHAT?! Oh Yamcha, how could you do this to me? I loved you damn it!" She yelled. "Get out! I never want to see you again!" She screamed hurling the alarm clock at him. He dodged it and it shattered against the wall.   
" Well see you around Bulma." He said as he slipped out of her room.  
" Damn You!" She screamed into the silence. "Damn you to hell Yamcha!" She screamed again in between her sobs. She turned and cried into her pillow.   
  
Three days later  
  
Bulma sat in her chair playing with a strand of her aqua hair, she stared at Vegeta, curiously, studying him like she had never seen him before. She stared at his face, it wore its usual scowl, his eyes were dark and cold, but you still felt that you could stare into for days. He was very nicely built, His body held a great deal of power for its size. He was strong, although not as strong as Goku. She mentally screamed at herself, reminding herself of his personality. His attitude was horrendous, he was arrogant, cocky, and proud, and had an ego that was easily the size of a small planet. However he had a iron clad will, and he never lost sight of his goals. She quickly purged the thoughts from her mind when she was caught eyeing up the cocky saiyan prince.   
" Woman, Would you stop it? Unless you see something you like?" He asked her harshly.  
" Don't flatter yourself baka." She warned. He smirked coldly at her as she got up to leave.   
" Whatever women." He snapped. She whirled around and looked him in the eye.  
" I have a name, AND ITS BULMA!" She yelled.  
"Like I care?" He coldly replied.  
She was fuming when he left the room. She stomped off into the kitchen, finding her mother at the counter. Her mother calmly looked up at her.  
" So what are you going to do today dear?" Her mother asked excitedly.  
" I really don't know." She grumbled  
" Well aren't we in a good mood?" Her mother asked.  
" Oh yes mother I broke up with Yamcha again and now my life is just so wonderful." She replied sarcastically, as she threw her hands into the air and left the room  
  
Bulma sat in her chair tinkering with something. It always helped to take her mind off things. She had been so confused lately, ever since she and Yamcha had broke things off again. It hadn't been the first time he had done this, but it would be the last. She sat intently looking over a few parts when she felt someone staring at her. She looked up startled to find a pair of black eyes staring at her.  
  
" What the hell do you want?" She him quickly. "Don't you have to go train or something?" She asked not looking up from her   
" No, woman I was going to eat, If you had anything to eat." He told her. He looked her over quickly." Not bad." He thought. She wore her hair up in a high ponytail, and a tight tank top that showed off most of her upper body with a pair of black Capri's." Damn it! I can't believe I just thought that!" He mentally screamed at himself.   
" See something you like Vegeta?" She asked him. He had been caught.   
" Not on such an ugly woman like yourself." He snapped, hoping she wouldn't know he was lying.  
" Then put your eyes back in your head." She told him. He grunted and walked away  
  
Her day had been ruined, that was all she needed was Vegeta to come in and annoy her while she was trying to work. "Why was he even there? To annoy me. Although he did look really cute in that-. WHAT?! Vegeta? Cute? What the hell am I thinking? " She mentally screamed at herself.   
" I hate him." She concluded as she continued to make some turkey sandwiches.  
" Bulma!" She heard her mother yell from another room.  
" Yeah?" She answered a little annoyed.  
" You have a visitor!" She said. Just as the words had reached her ears Yamcha appeared in front of her.  
" Hello." Yamcha said looking away from her. She rose from the table.  
" Get the hell out." She yelled. She turned to walk past him. His hand grabbed her arm.  
" Bulma wait!" He begged.  
" No there is no waiting, there will be no making up, there will be no next time! EVER! Now get the hell out!" She hissed, trying desperately trying to break his grip.  
" Bulma- I am sorry, It meant nothing to me! You know that I love you. You have to know that!" He whined, looking quite pathetic.  
" GET OUT!" She screamed. His grip tightening on her arm.   
" Let her go." A voice said from the shadows of the kitchen. It was Vegeta.  
" This is none of your business." Yamcha asked obviously pissed off.  
" If you want to live I would suggest letting her go." Vegeta warned. Yamcha let go of her arm at an alarming speed.  
" You know the way to the door." She said. He looked at her one last time before he turned and left quickly. Bulma looked at her wrist before looking up to Vegeta.  
" Thank you." She said rubbing her wrist.  
" I did it so you would shut up. Your screeching annoys the hell out of me." He snarled in defense.   
" Yeah well, thank you anyway." She said again.  
" Here" She said holding up the sandwiches. " I am not really hungry anymore." She said as her mother walked into the room." I am going shopping." Bulma announced to her mother.   
" Ok." Her mother replied as Bulma walked out of the room to go shopping.  
  
He had seen the police bring her home sometime after he was finished with his training. Not quite sure what had happened he decided to see what had happened. He quietly approached. He could she her face was bruised and blue hair was everywhere. She had several other bruises on her arms and neck. Tears had poured from her eyes as her mother embraced her. He did not know what had happened to her. "She looks like hell." He thought to himself. Strangely he felt a bit worried. "Why should I be concerned?" Her eyes where glossed over, like she wasn't there at all. Her mother cried softly into her shoulder saying " How thankful she was that she was alive." After several minutes her mother turned and helped her into the door. Vegeta stared at the scene for a moment more before abandoning it and the thoughts in his mind.  
  
Soon the darkness of night fell around him, thoughts of her plagued his mind. He attempted to shake them with a myriad of punches and kicks, but it was no use." I should have blasted her along time ago." He thought silently. After a few more moments of training he reluctantly fell into curiosity's grasp, and found himself wandering...to her.  
  
When he arrived at her door he slowly opened the it. His eyes fell upon her. She lay on her bed twisted in the sheets. Deep purple bruises covered her face and arms. Dried blood lingered on her lips. She breathed silently, her chest rising and falling gently. He took a few quiet steps toward her, stopping when he was at her side. Anger began to build as his eyes again wandered her broken and battered body. He felt a need, to protect her. He slowly reached out to touch her, only to have his pride stop him. Questions ran through his mind as he rose from his spot careful not to wake her. He walked to the door and closed it as quietly as he could. He turned from the door and walked quickly to his room. He abandoned his cloths in a random corner of the room and surrendered to sleep.  
  
The early morning light sun crept into her room. Red and yellow rays hit the pale aqua locks that were sprawled over her pillow. She lay silent. Blue eyes scanned the room, she was alone. But it didn't feel that way; someone had been there with her. She smiled in amusement at the thought then shook it off. She began to sit up only to stop, her body felt broken. Deep purple bruises covered her almost from head to toe. "Getting back to normal will be hard, but what the hell is normal to me lately? I broke up with Yamcha again, then someone tried to kill me and now this with Vegeta. What the hell is happening to my life?" She thought as She bent to pick something out to wear. She eventually slipped into a pair of shorts and a T-shirt leaving her nightclothes piled next to the cloths that she had worn the night before. She gingerly bent over every muscle in her body aching. She slowly brought them to her face. They smelled like him. She shuddered as she remembered the terrible details of her attack.   
  
  
(Flashback)  
"I am gonna kill you." He whispered in her ear,  
"Oh please don't " She begged him.  
"Shut up bitch and don't even think of screaming or else I promise you I'll kill   
you slowly" He whispered as violently beat her. It was all a blur. She could make him out though, he had blondish hair and a tattoo that said 'Evil'. His eyes where green and his skin was rough and a tannish color. He had smiled during the whole time. She had sobbed begging him over and over again to please stop.  
(Flashback ends)  
  
Chills ran up and down her spine. By the time the flashback was over she was sobbing in a corner.  
  
She was shaking violently when he had seen her. He rolled his eyes and quickly walked past. " Stupid women." He thought. She was usually overemotional but this was different. Something was wrong definitely out of place. He stopped. " Why the hell do I even care?" He wondered." I don't " he thought continuing his journey down the hallway.  
  
When she finally returned to reality she realized that she was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. Everything had gone wrong, Yamcha had been cheating on her again, and she would make sure he had shut the door behind him for good this time. Then there was Vegeta. It was strange, every time she saw him she couldn't take her eyes off him. He so much different than Goku, it was hard to believe that they were the same race. He was cold; He believed emotions made people weak. She believed that he was more afraid that emotions would make him more mortal than he already was.   
  
When she finally did come out of her room, she had the clothes that she had worn the night of the attack. She had decided to burn them. She watched the fire engulf the fabric in the sink until it was nothing more than a pile of dust. She turned on the faucet and watched as the remains of her clothing slid down the drain. She closed her eyes and shivered at the sight. She turned the faucet off and stared out the window, her mind wandering back to her attack. She remembered the scene over and over again until she felt a hand on her shoulder, she whirled around to see who the hand belonged to, and the hand belonged to Yamcha.  
" Yamcha...H-hi." She stammered obviously shocked. She wandered over to the table and sat.  
" Hi, your mom told me what happened.. Bulma I am really concerned about you." He said in a gentle voice, as he buried his face in her neck, kissing it gently.   
" Oh." She said softly. As she pushed him away from her, tears forming in her eyes.  
" Bulma, I know this isn't an easy time but I need you in my life." He said as he met her teary gaze.  
" Yamcha-" She pleaded.  
" Please forgive me, I was wrong." He said.  
" Yamcha, I can't. You've done this to me too many times. I know you'll do it again. It's not your fault you are the way you are." She said through her tears.  
" No Bulma have you heard anything I just said? I love you, I need you! Give me another chance, I don't want you to hurt, I want to help you." He begged. She sighed heavily and   
" Please Bulma." He said. She couldn't fight it anymore. She did love him, which is why it hurt so much each and every time he did cheat on her. She looked at him and gave him his answer with a teary eyed kiss.  
  
Vegeta stood in the shadows watching the sickening sight of Yamcha begging his way back into Bulma's life. " She couldn't possibly be doing this without knowing he'll cheat on her again." He thought. " What a pair of weaklings" He laughed. The two immediately looked in his direction.  
" Go away Vegeta." Bulma said in a cold voice.  
" I can do whatever I want, woman!" He reminded her.  
" Fine then we'll leave. Come on." Yamcha said taking Bulma's hand, and leaving. Vegeta felt his blood beginning to boil. She hadn't seemed like herself. He had seen Her weakling boyfriend do this too many times, although usually she would stand her ground. Not give up and not let him back so easy.   
  
She lay wrapped up in Yamcha's arms once again. She looked up at him he was looking down smiling at her. Maybe he finally was serious about her. Maybe he really was ready to only have one woman in his life. She smiled not like she wasn't worth it. They had talked about her attack and he really did seem to care, swearing up and down he'd protect her. They really didn't do anything else since she was so badly beaten up. He just tried his best just to hold her gently.   
" Bulma." He said quietly.  
" Yeah." She replied.  
" Bulma I've wanted to ask you something for a long time, you know I love you and only you so would you marry me?" He asked pulling a ring out of his pocket. She stared at it in disbelief.   
" Oh yes Yamcha I will marry you!" She cried sitting up to kiss him. He slipped the ring on her finger. Now she was confident that he loved her, and only her. She looked up and kissed him again the diamond on her finger shining brightly.  
  
The next morning she came down stairs with a smile plastered to her face. Yamcha soon followed her. Her mother stood in the kitchen cooking breakfast.  
" Hi honey, Hi Yamcha." Her mom said smiling.  
" Hi mom." She said with a smile.  
" Do you guys want some breakfast?" Her mother asked, breaking another four eggs into the pan.  
" Yeah thanks." Yamcha said as he sat down.  
" Um mom, we have some news." Bulma said her smile growing even bigger. She glanced at Yamcha.   
" What?" Her mom asked just as Vegeta entered the room and immediately went to the refrigerator." Talk about bad timing!" Bulma thought.  
" We are getting married." Bulma squealed.  
" Oh honey that's wonderful!" Her mother gushed. She rose to her feet and gave Bulma and Yamcha a big hug. Vegeta still stood at the refrigerator clearly not interested in the conversation. " Did you hear that Vegeta? My baby's getting married!" Bulma's mother announced. He turned and looked at Bulma and growled.  
" Whatever." He said as he walked out of the room. However even Vegeta couldn't shake her good mood. She turned and looked at Yamcha.  
" Oh Bulma honey we have so much to do! Have you set a date yet?" Her mother asked.  
" Sometime this summer." Yamcha said. Bulma smiled widely.  
" Oh well then we have so much to do in so little time!" Her mother said grabbing the eggs from the stove.  
" Ok here it is." Her mother said getting two plates and setting them in front of the couple. " Bulma, I am going to go grocery shopping because we are almost out of food again." Her mother said before leaving the kitchen.  
" Well she's happy." Bulma said with a smile." And so am I." She said as she kissed Yamcha.  
  
Married. The word echoed in his mind. He knew what that meant. How could she not see that asshole for what he really was? She was supposed to be a genius and yet she seemed so stupid. " Well good that means I won't have to hear her bitching day and night." He thought. He didn't know what to make of that strange woman. She could get annoying, but he did enjoy arguing with her, since she was the only one who seemed not to be scared shitless of him. She was not only bold but also beautiful, although he would never admit that he thought that. What did he think of her? What could he do about it even if he did feel something for her? He smirked at the thought of what he could do. " Damn this planet. The longer I stay here the weaker I get." He thought, disgusted by his previous thoughts. He pushed all thoughts of her away and continued to train.  
  
Bulma stared out the window as she watched the rain fall outside. Vegeta was due to come in soon, she knew that because he hadn't eaten since that morning, which shocked and surprised her. Her eyes followed back to the catalogs that her mother had picked up for her before she had left for the store. Wedding gowns. She opened the catalog and looked at the dresses. " I could wear anything in here. Mom was right so much to do." She thought. Her quiet thoughts were interrupted by the slamming of the door. She looked up to see Vegeta passing through the living room.  
" Vegeta!" She called after him.  
" What!" He asked a little annoyed, not stopping until he was at the refrigerator.  
" I thought I would give you a heads up on the fact that there is nothing to eat and my mom is at the store and there will be no food until she gets back! So don't get all grumpy on me because I was being nice!" She told him.   
" Whatever, " He said as he slammed the door shut, and sat down obviously pissed off by the fact that he wasn't going to get to eat.   
" So, how is your training?" She asked. " Why the hell am I talking to him? I don't care how it's going." She thought.  
" None of your business woman!" He growled.  
" Ok, Just thought I'd ask to be nice, baka." She mumbled, picking up the bridal catalogs again. Her only response was a growl.  
" Vegeta if you are going to wait here could you please be quiet? Yamcha is going to be here any minute to talk about the wedding., so I really can't afford to be arguing with you right now!" She said.  
" Woman I will not take orders from anyone, especially a lowly woman like yourself!" He snarled as he left the room abruptly. Bulma sat in wonder. He was always so cold. What made him like that? Has he ever been lonely? Surely even the mighty saiyan price gets lonely. " His pride and coldness are his real protection." She thought. He wore an emotionless mask. A mask to hide his pain. His determination to become a super saiyan was fierce. An effort to prove himself to a father and a planet that no longer existed.  
  
The next few weeks dragged on uneventfully. Vegeta seemed to have thrown himself completely into his training. He rarely slept. It seemed like sleep was a luxury he couldn't afford. Bulma and her mother went on planning her wedding with enthusiasm. Everyday brought something new that needed to be ordered or paid for. " There is just so little time until the wedding." Bulma thought. Shopping for dresses proved to be exhausting, so she just took a few of them home to see which one she liked best. She had searched high and low for the perfect wedding dress, and she finally found it. It was a white strapless silk dress with a long flowing train. She gazed intently at herself in the mirror; the dress fit her perfectly.   
" Bulma how is it?" Her mother asked peeking her head in the door. " Oh Bulma! It's just beautiful!"   
" You think so?" She asked tearfully.  
" Its Just Beautiful!" She gasped again.  
" I think this is the dress I want." Bulma announced.  
" Oh yes I agree! I will have someone take the others back later." Her mother said as she exited the room. Bulma nodded in agreement, still staring in wonder at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
He had finished his training for that day only when he had destroyed the controls to the gravity machine again. He had decided to tell Bulma to fix it for tomorrow, so he could resume his training from there. He found her in her room staring into the mirror. She wore a long flowing white dress that fit her perfectly, hugging to every curve of her figure. Her aqua hair was pinned up, leaving her sparkling blue eyes exposed. He stifled back a gasp of shock, she was so beautiful. The color of her skin was back to cream, all hints of any bruises gone. " My gods she's beautiful." He thought to himself. He snapped himself out of his daze by remembering...what she was, and the need he felt to be the strongest, and she was a distraction. One of the worst kinds, one of the body, mind and soul.  
" Woman!" He barked.   
" What do you want Vegeta?" She asked not looking away from the mirror.  
" That damn machine of yours broke down again." He told her.  
" It broke down or you broke it?" She asked. He turned and walked out of the room refusing to give her an answer to her question.  
  
Bulma tossed and turned that night. Her wedding was only a month away, and she felt so alone. Yamcha seemed distant, her mother was wrapped up in helping her with the wedding, her father was working on a new project, and Vegeta was training harder and more fiercely than ever. Everyone was wrapped up in their own lives, which made her feel more alone than ever.  
  
After an hour of tossing and turning Bulma gave up on sleep, deciding instead to work. She groped her way through the night's darkness, randomly tripping over things. When she finally did find a light she switched it on to reveal an amused Vegeta. He had an arrogant smirk plastered to his face, his light laughter furthering her hatred.  
" What is so funny?" She snapped.  
" You, making an ass out of yourself." He replied coolly.  
" Oh well then now I understand because I've seen you do that a hundred times." She shot back. The smirk faded off his face, which widened the smile on her own.  
" Woman what the hell are you even doing up?" He asked in an agitated voice.  
" Well I was going to sleep, but that isn't going to happen tonight so I was going to fix the gravity machine so your royal ass could train tomorrow." She explained angrily.  
" Dressed like that?" He asked eyeing her nightgown.  
" Yes dressed like this! Its three in the morning, if you don't look I am sure no body else will either!" She snapped.  
" Well hurry it up and tell me when it's done so I can start training again." He ordered.  
" I will work at my own pace, and if you don't like it you can fix it yourself!" She snapped back at him.  
" No wonder nothing gets done around here. You work at your own pace, which is too slow. I guess I will just go with you so you won't work so damn slow!" He told her with a cruel smirk.  
  
The night air was cool against her bare skin. Every star showed brightly in the sky. Lighting bugs flew around her flashing in a beautiful green color. When she began to work he watched her intently. His eyes following her every move. Her hands worked skillfully on the machine, her eyes followed engrossed in the task at hand. The nightgown she wore barely covered her, leaving almost nothing to the imagination.   
" It's fixed." She announced when she had finished. " You can use it now just try not to break it this time baka." She called over her shoulder as she left the room.  
  
When she had finished she lay staring up into the night sky. It was only four thirty; another hour and the sun would be up. The hum of the gravity machine broke her train of thought. She smiled inwardly; she had done it again. " I have everything. I have love, brains, money, family, friends, and yet I feels so alone and empty." She thought before falling asleep.  
  
Her wake up call an hour later was the sunrise. She sat up quickly remembering where she was. " Oh well, I guess I got a little sleep." Bulma mused. She walked inside, the aroma of coffee filled the air, she poured herself a cup before running off to her room. She searched her closet for a half an hour before choosing a yellow sundress. She brushed her aqua locks into a twist and -brushed a deep pink color over her lips. She slid into the dress and headed off to the kitchen.  
  
Bulma entered the kitchen to find it empty. On the counter there was a note left by her mother. Bulma's eyes scanned the note quickly as she poured herself another cup of coffee. It read:  
Bulma,  
Stopped by the floweriest to inform him of the flowers  
you chose for the wedding. Someone from the police department called  
about your case. They said for you to call them back!  
~ Mom  
  
Bulma dropped the note to the counter and rushed to the phone. When she finally got the man who was working on her case, Detective Smith.  
" Hello." Bulma said into the phone.  
" Hello Miss. Briefs. How are you today?"   
" Fine thank you."  
" Yes well, we picked up a man earlier this morning that matched the description that you gave us of your attacker." He said in a low voice. Bulma's breath quickened. " We would like you to see if you can pick him out from a line up."   
" I can try."   
" Would you be able to do this today?"   
" Yes, I think I can." She said timidly. " What time?"   
" About one o'clock today. Is that okay?" He asked.  
" Yes that would be just fine." She said before hanging up the phone. Bulma walked to the nearest chair before collapsing in it. She picked up the phone again and dialed Yamcha's number.  
" Hello?" A voice said over the phone.  
" Hi." Bulma stated simply.  
" Hey what's up?"   
" Nothing much, I need a favor."   
" Like what?" He asked playfully.  
" Well, the police want me to see if I can pick the guy who attacked me out of a line up."  
" You want me to go with you?"   
" Could you?" She asked eagerly.  
" Yeah sure, what time should I pick you up?" He asked.  
" Twelve-thirty." She stated.  
" Okay. Be there in a minute." He said before hanging up. Bulma put the phone down gently. She smiled to herself. He was so kind, and he was hers, she loved him and she was going to marry him.  
  
Bulma sat staring ahead through the tinted glass. Seven different men stood before her, their eyes bore through the glass. Her eyes scanned each of them carefully trying to place them. Yamcha stood behind her with his hand placed on her shoulder.  
" Take your time Miss. Briefs." Detective smith said from behind her. She nodded glancing over her shoulder and to look at the man. He was tall with brown hair and emerald green eyes; he wore a black suit and tie.  
" I think he had a black tie on his left arm." She stated coolly. The man nodded as walked over to a microphone.  
" Please roll up your left sleeves and turn to the left." He stated into the microphone.  
Bulma quickly scanned each mans arm, she gasped as she her eyes caught a glimpse of the word 'Evil' on number fives arm.  
" It's number five." She said hesitantly looking at Yamcha and the man.  
" Are you sure babe?" Yamcha asked.   
" Yes." She responded calmly as she rose from her seat.  
" Thank you Miss. Briefs." The man said shaking her hand before she walked out of the door.  
  
" So what do you want to do now? I think we should celebrate." Yamcha said as he got in the car.  
" Yamcha I just want to go home right now. I need to rest! I only slept an hour last night." Bulma said quickly. " I was fixing the gravity machine again last night at three A.M. Which wasn't all that bad, because all I did before I got up was toss and turn." She said as she rubbed her eyes sleepily.  
" I am worried about you. How many nights have you slept?" He asked in a concerned tone.  
" Not one. I don't know what's wrong with me." She sighed to him.  
" Is it the wedding?" He asked.  
" No, no it's not that." She lied.  
" Bulma I don't want you wearing yourself out over this." He told her. " You know I will do anything you ask me to." He said as he stared ahead.  
" Oh no, no, no Yamcha I know that you would do anything to help me here, but there is really nothing that you can do." She said calmly.  
" Well that reminds me, I was going to tell you earlier but a few of my friends want to have a bachelor party for me." He said nervously. " Would that be okay with you hon?"   
" Yes that would be fine Yamcha. I trust you." She said with a smile. She could feel her stomach twisting with fear. She had thought about this before and decided that it wouldn't be fair if she said no. After all Yamcha would have said yes if she had any friends to throw her a bachelor party.  
" Oh okay then." He said leaning over to give her a kiss." I trust you." She thought before abandoning all thoughts about it.  
  
When Bulma finally got home she went straight to her room. She pulled her dress off over her head and climbed into bed with only her bra and panties on. " I don't really give a damn. I am tired and its not like anyone's going to see anyone else will see." She thought warily before falling off to sleep.  
  
Vegeta sat thinking, thoughts of her plagued his mind. Anything and everything she did seemed to be burned into his mind. She was beautiful with deep ocean blue eyes, pale aqua hair and beautiful cream colored skin. She did possess beauty, but there was more to her than met the eye, that he knew for sure. The way her eyes sparkled at a challenge, the way she was always determined. Fire and courage ran through her veins. He silently cursed himself for not being able to rid her from his mind; he lifted himself from his spot determined to forget no matter what.  
  
Bulma shot up in bed after hearing a loud bang. " What the hell...." She thought as she threw her dress back on. and franticly flew down to where she knew the boom had come from...The gravity machine. When she finally reached it a wave of nausea crashed over her. She had been right, the gravity machine lay in ruins with no sign of Vegeta.  
" Vegeta!" She screamed. Nothing. Tears began to well up in her eyes, her throat burning with rage and fear, She screamed again. This time she heard a low moan. She sighed a relieved sigh as she moved to where the noise had come from. She shuffled through the debris as best she could. When she finally got to him he was cut and bruised badly.   
" What the hell where you thinking?" She screamed at the nearly unconscious saiyan.  
" See if you can pull yourself up a bit." She ordered, trying almost in vain to pull him up. He swayed a bit as he stood. She tightened her grip on his arm as she tried to keep him from falling down as she pulled him inside.  
" Stay here." She ordered as she lay him on the couch. She came back minutes later with some first aid for his wounds.  
" Woman-" He began almost weakly as she began to clean the deep cuts on his face.  
" Shut up Vegeta." She ordered as she continued to tend to him. His protests ceased when he passed out.  
  
After Bulma finished bandaging him she sat in a chair in front of the couch. She looked on at the wounded Vegeta worriedly, he looked so helpless. " What the hell was he thinking?" She wondered. She knew what he was thinking. He was thinking about being the best. He was thinking about being stronger than Goku. He was thinking of reaching his ultimate goal, becoming a super saiyan. " I know he trains hard, but he could have killed himself this time." She looked at Vegeta again; he really did look different when he slept.   
" Damn you Vegeta! You could have died!" She thought angrily. She rose from her seat and walked to where he ay. She knelt by his side. " Why do I care? What do I care if you kill yourself? That would be one less loud mouth baka to deal with." She thought as she gazed intently at him. She would miss him if he died, although she didn't know why. She stood up and walked back to her chair, sitting in a daze until she finally fell asleep.  
  
When he finally opened his eyes everything was blurry. When his sight returned his gaze fell onto the sleeping woman in front of him. She lay back in the chair, her aqua locks spilling from her disheveled hairstyle. The dress she wore crept up to her upper-thigh leaving most of her leg exposed. The dress was yellow, but now had splotches of red on it; it was blood, his blood. The sight of her was mesmerizing. Her blue eyes fluttered open to meet his gaze.  
" Vegeta, you're up." She said getting up. " How do you feel?"   
" I am fine woman." He snapped. She bent down and undid a bandage on his hand; she gently caressed the wound.  
" Woman stop!" He told her in a firm voice.  
" Be quiet, I need to check these or else they will get infected." She whispered looking up to him. He quickly snatched his hand away, bringing it to her face. He traced her jaw line with a finger, cupping her chin in his hand.  
" Vegeta-" She began only to be cut off with a deep kiss, her words died away as he pulled her onto the couch with him.  
" Vegeta I...I...I can't do this! I am getting married next week." She stammered, breaking the kiss. An evil smirk crept onto his lips as he got up from the couch.  
" You'll be back." He said over his shoulder before disappearing out of the room.  
  
The day before the wedding!  
  
" Everything seems to be ready." Bulma said looking up at Yamcha. Her eyes probed over the huge to do list, most of it was crossed off.  
" Everything is! Stop worrying." Her mom said.   
" I am not!" She laughed. "Yamcha do you have your tux and everything?" She asked him.  
" Yeah, I did everything I was supposed to." He said as he leaned in to kiss her.  
" I thing having the wedding out doors was a really good idea." She told her mother quickly.   
" Yeah, that should make it just perfect." Her mother said happily.  
" So the guys did come and set the chairs up and everything right?" She asked.  
" Yes everything is done! Now stop worrying!" Her mother told her again." How's Vegeta?" Her mother asked suddenly.   
" He was okay when I saw him." She said softly, looking at her mother quickly.  
" What happened to him." Yamcha asked eyeing her curiously.  
" The gravity machine exploded." She said looking away from him.  
" So everything is ready?" He asked, quickly changing the subject.  
" Looks that way." She said with a smile. " You wanna do something tonight?"   
" Sorry babe I can't. Tonight is my party." He reminded her. Her stomach twisted again.  
" Oh, okay." She said softly.  
" Oh Bulma, I almost forgot to tell you, your father and I are going to a benefit tonight." Her mother said.  
" Okay." Bulma said with a smile.  
  
That night had been rather uneventful, since she was home alone, or so she thought. Bulma's mind had been tormented with questions. " The last thing I want to do now is think." She thought aloud as she got into the steaming shower. The hot water poured over her, melting her tension away. She wrapped her towel around her tightly when she had finished her shower. She looked on at herself in the mirror as she brushed her wet hair around her shoulders. She quickly padded out of the bathroom when she had finished, the cold air hitting her as she walked to her room. She stopped short, feeling as if someone was watching her. She whirled around to meet a pair of black eyes and a cruel smirk.  
" Vegeta! What the hell are you doing here?" She asked trying to keep the shock out of her voice.  
" None of your business, woman." He said in a low voice. He walked towards her until he was only inches from her. She stepped back only to have an arm of steel return her to her position, she shivered against him. His black eyes sparkled with mischievousness. He pulled her closer for and gave her a mind-blowing kiss. His hands moved under the towel and began playing with her curves.  
" Vegeta, I can't." She whispered, her eyes pleading desperately with him not to push this.  
" But do you want to?" He asked her seductively, nibbling on her ear. She bit her lip, as his hands continued to work beneath the towel.  
" No, Vegeta I can't." She whimpered, as he continued to kiss her hot skin.   
" Let me ask you again." He asked as he kissed her again, this time until she was panting for air. His lips moved from her mouth to her neck, her legs began to weaken as he moved his hands up her body. She couldn't fight it anymore. He pulled back and smirked her eyes answering his question with a clear yes. " I told you you'd be back." He said as he pulled the towel from her grasp as he picked her up carried her to his room.  
  
The Big Day  
  
The next morning Bulma awoke in her own room, she smiled as a happy feeling washed over her at the thought of her night. A knock at the door shook Bulma from her thoughts as her mother's cheerful voice rang through her ears.  
" BULMA! GET UP! YOU HAVE TO GET READY!!!" Her mother's voice sang in a happy tone. Her smile quickly faded as she remembered what that day was, her wedding, to Yamcha. She didn't love him, but she couldn't back out of her engagement to him either. She was pushed into a corner, one she couldn't escape by herself.  
" Bulma!" Her mother sang again, this time pulling Bulma out of her own bed.  
" Yes mother I am going!" She laughed, trying to sound happy.  
" Come on, Come on, Come on!" Her mother continued as she pushed her into the bathroom. " While you get a shower I will get your dress ready!"  
" Okay mom." Bulma replied sleepily, as she turned on the water.  
  
An hour later Bulma stood in front of the mirror ready for her wedding. Blue curls fell to her shoulders, framing her ocean blue eyes. They where filled with sadness. The flowing strapless dress enveloped her. She flipped her veil in front of her face, desperately trying not to cry. She gazed into the mirror and could not believe what she saw, There stood Bulma, Yamcha's bride to be, crying over the one man she really loved, Vegeta.  
  
Her stiletto's clicked softly on the wooden floor. " It's better this way." She thought tearfully. At first glance she was just an overemotional bride, but at second glance she was a woman who was marrying a man she didn't love. Her father stood in the doorway leading outside.   
" Ready?" He asked with a smile as he took her hand.  
" About as ready as I will ever be." She laughed.  
" Before we go, Bulma I want to wish you all the happiness in the world. Yamcha is a good guy." He told her with a hug.  
" I know, thank you dad." She said in a near whisper as she linked arms with her father.  
" Well let's go." He said as the music began.   
  
He sat watching her unbeknownst to everyone else. She stepped slowly towards the altar. She looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her, his lungs fought momentarily to fill with air. The look on her face was somber, her eyes dull and sorrowful, her pale lips drawn into a frown. She continued to walk towards the man at the end of the aisle, the man who did not deserve her. He fought back the anger that rose with each step she took, finally she reached him. His eyes slid shut slowly as he realized that she would never be his, never.  
  
When they reached the end of the aisle Bulma slowly let go of her father's arm and walked to Yamcha. He smiled sweetly. She tried her best to appear happy. He gently took her hand, and nodded for the priest to begin.  
" Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to..." The priest began. Bulma stared blankly at Yamcha. Her mind wandering back to the previous night. Her eyes again began to fill with tears at the memory of him. He made her happy. When she was with him she had no questions; she was not confused, everything was clear. And now it just seemed like a lie to marry Yamcha, he could be good to her, but she didn't love him, not that way, now. She looked at the priest as he began the vows.  
" Do you Yamcha take thee Bulma to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold for richer or for poorer in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" He asked Yamcha.  
" I do." Yamcha said, as he looked Bulma in the eye.  
" Do you Bulma take thee Yamcha to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold for richer or for poorer in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" He asked her. Bulma looked up at Yamcha.  
" I...I...I-" She began only to be interrupted by a man in a suit and a police officer.  
" Sorry to interrupt." The first man said. Bulma looked him over quickly, recognizing who he was, it was detective Smith.  
" Can I help you?" Yamcha asked letting go of her hand.  
" Are you Yamcha?" He asked him.  
" Yes."   
" Yamcha you are under arrest for conspiracy to commit the murder of Miss. Bulma Briefs." The man said as he handcuffed Yamcha. He looked up at her briefly and denied the allegation. She looked on at her horrified guests who all looked as shock as she did. Bulma grabbed the detectives arm.  
" What? Why are you arresting him?" She asked in a shocked voice. Her parents now at her side.  
" Miss. Briefs we questioned the man who attacked you and he confessed to the crime and he told us he was hired to do the job by this man." He explained to her.  
" What?! No!" She said as the tears filled her eyes.  
" Miss Briefs we would also like to question you, we believe that your fiance had planned to kill you after he married you." He stated.  
" What? That is crazy!" She cried tears now streaming down her face.  
" We are sorry for the interruption Miss. Briefs." He said before he left. Bulma stood there crying into her mother and fathers arms.  
" Don't worry honey we will get this straightened out." Her mother said softly trying to comfort her daughter.  
" What about the guests?" She asked in dismay.  
" I will get rid of them." Her father said lightly  
" Thank you." She said in a whisper. as she began to walk down the aisle and into the house with her mother.  
  
The metal door slowly slid open, . Yamcha slowly dragged himself behind the guard. After Yamcha had been handcuffed to the table the guard left them alone.  
Bulma looked over the table at Yamcha, he sat there cold and unemotional.  
" You did it. Didn't you? I've seen the evidence, Yamcha, its undeniable." She said dryly. He lifted his gaze to her slightly.  
" Then why are you here?" He asked in a cold voice. She stared back at him shocked by what she saw and heard. His eyes where so cold and dull, lifeless, and his voice was so icy.  
" Because I need to here it from you, an explanation would be nice too." She replied her heart breaking with every word he said.  
" The police know everything." He said in a low voice, she glanced down at the table.  
"I don't know why I asked you. You have never told me the truth about anything in your life. What the hell was I thinking marrying you?" She said venimoulsly." So for once in your life Yamcha, tell me the truth!" He lifted her gaze to him.  
" Okay, did you ever wonder why I cheated on you?" That question hit her hard, she sat stunned, but decided to answer him truthfully.  
" Yes, I did." She answered.  
" Well, Its all comes down to money and trust." He said with a cold smile on it. " You had the money, and I had your trust. You trusted me so much you shared information on your will and money. After I started to lose interest in you I remembered about your will. I was especially interested in the little bit about how your husband would take your place as heir to the capsule corporation if you ever died. You never suspected a thing because I was your boyfriend and your lover. Your first and your only." He said in a cold tone. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.  
" And the man you hired to beat me up?" She asked eagerly, not really wanting to hear the answer.  
" I needed a way to get back into your life, so I figured I could do that if you needed someone to take care of you." He said dryly.   
" Did you ever love me? " She asked, immediately ashamed for asking that.  
" Yes, I did. it passed, hey at least you got some good sex out of it. " He said calmly.  
" So money was your motive." She said returning his cold tone. the tears still lingered in her eyes. " If you would have asked me this morning to let you out of the engagement and give you a million dollars, I would have done it. One other thing. Did you really have a bachelor party last night?" She asked.  
" Yeah and I slept with the stripper." He revealed, tears now running down her cheeks. She rose from her seat deciding that she had heard enough.  
" Well, Yamcha I hate to disappoint you but I have to say your wrong on two counts. One you were not my only lover, and two you were not as good in bed as you would like to believe." She said coldly before walking out of the room. The door clicked behind her. She ran to the parking lot as fast as she could, uncertain about how long she could hold back her tears.  
  
Bulma sped by traffic, not caring of her speed. Thoughts raced through her half-disoriented mind. She held back the tears as best she could while she drove, not wanting to cause an accident. A sickening wave of mixed emotions washed over her. She felt relieved that she no longer had to marry Yamcha, but at the same time she felt sad and grief stricken that he had betrayed her. She didn't have time to contemplate these things as she pulled into the driveway, now all that was left to do was tell her parents. She was shocked to enter a very empty house. She found a note that said her parents had a few errands to run. She breathed a relieved sigh as she put the note back down. She didn't want to think about telling her parents this right now." How will they react?" She thought as she threw herself on the bed, her tears returning in all her confusion.  
  
Vegeta stood in the shadows of the hallway, as he slowly opened Bulma's door. She lay on her bed crying, she no longer wore her dress, but instead shorts and a tank top, her aqua hair pinned up on her head. He slowly entered her room, closing the door behind him softly. She looked up from her bed with a look of shock on her face.  
" Vegeta." She said softly. " You can go away, I am not doing anything else today." She said looking away from him.  
" That is not why I am here." He said quickly as he walked closer to her.  
" Then why are you here? To get laid again?" She asked venomously. A smirk played across his lips at that idea.  
" No, I just wanted to see what the hell you were wailing about, I was trying to sleep!" He spat in defense.  
" Well let's see... I haven't slept more than a six hours since I got engaged. Then my wedding is ruined by my fiance when he is arrested for hiring the man who attacked me. Then to top it all off when I visit him in jail he tells me he has already confessed to a whole plot to kill me for my money. So I think I have a right to be a little angry! I hope you are happy! Now get out!" She screamed. Her face now swelled with anger and tears.   
" I wouldn't worry about it." He said coolly as he moved towards her again. She was close enough to hit him, although he knew she wouldn't do that.  
" Why do you say tha-" He quickly pulled her off the bed and kissed her roughly, cutting off all speech and thoughts she still possessed. She wrapped her arms around him and him kissed back with all the passion she had left in her body. His hands wandered her body, exploring as if he had never touched it before. His lips and hands were everywhere. She was consumed by him. Her own desire present as her own hands wandered his body.  
" I need you." She moaned. He smirked into her neck and answered her with another fiery kiss.  
  
Bulma lay wrapped up in her lover's possessive hold, one that was not only physically but emotionally too. She sighed against him quietly. She loved him, she did for longer than she would care to admit. Everything had changed when the gravity room exploded. She had thought she loved Yamcha, but then Vegeta was hurt. The thought of him not being there, in her life, scared her. Truth be told she did like to have him around a little, even if he was a pain in her ass. She looked up at him, still silent. His hands brushed her sides gently, teasing and tickling her at the same time. She laughed and shivered under his touch. She could see looked up to see him smirking in amusement.   
" Vegeta...." She said softly.  
" What woman?" He asked a bit annoyed.  
" Thank you." She whispered, as moved to kiss him. Her head came to rest again in his arms. She lay entranced by the rythem of his heart. She breathed deeply as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep, knowing she was not only safe, but that she would never be alone again.  
  
The End  
  



End file.
